Creepy Pairings of day Collection
by Pouting Cub
Summary: Written for Creepy Pairing challenge. A collection of stories. Umbridge/Lockhart. Orion/Cygnus. Minvera/Sybill. Petunia/Greyback
1. UmbridgeLockhart

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Written for Creepy Pairing of the Day Challenge.

Umbridge/Lockhart.

He could do this, he didn't want to;Merlin no, he'd rather dip his hands in acid than sleep with the hideous hag.

But one night with her and she persuade Fudge to push the issue of him becoming a Professor at Hogwarts and Dumbledore would reluctantly agree to keep Fudge for the time being.

He'd become a Professor, the little brats parents would have to buy his books and he'd be rich.

Yes, he could sleep with Umbridge for money. 


	2. Dead Man Walking CygnusOrion

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Written for Creepy Pairing of the Day.

Cygnus/Orion

When Cygnus woke-up he felt like death had just punched him on the nose, but he made a surprising recovery when he saw his cousin naked in his bed.

As the previous night's events flooded back to him Cygnus knew he was a dead man. First Druella was killing to him and then his sister was going to bring him back to life a kill him all over again.

He honestly wasn't sure who he was more scared of killing him, Druella or Walburga.

But what he did know was Druella was going to be pissed because he didn't ask her to join them, Walburga was going to be pissed because she didn't like sharing her husband especially with her brother. 


	3. Two dead and two broken

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Sybill/Minerva

Once she had loved her, a big part of her still did. But she couldn't forgive her for something that wasn't really her fault.

No, Sybill couldn't help being a Seer nor creating the prophecy that made the Potters and Longbottoms targets.

Yet two of Minerva's lions were dead and two were completely broken, whether Sybill could help it or not she was unwillingly partly to blame.

And Minerva could never forgive that.


	4. Finally accepted

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Written for Creepy Pairing of the Day

Petunia/Greyback

She first joined him after he infected her because there was no where else for her to go, no one else she could turn to.

After a while it was always as she had been that way, always ran with him and always fought by his side.

The more vicious

she became the more he loved her. She loved him because she knew he'd never care about anything as sweet and innocent like precious Lily, he liked feral and twisted.

For the first time in her life someone wanted her to be different from her perfect little sister and she loved him for it.


	5. No Breakfast

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter

Minerva/Harry

Hermione laughed when he said he was love with Professor McGonagall, Ron said it was gross.

The twins offered to sell him a love potion to help get her to love him back.  
>Dumbledore forced Minerva to marry Harry, Harry went on to kill Voldemort and then destroy the Wizarding world.<p>

Why?

Because Minerva refused to cook him breakfast. 


	6. Twisted

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter Written for Creepy Pairing of the Day & Scavenger Hunt.

Bellatrix/Nymphadora

Love was overrated, what they had was better.

No, it wasn't as pure as love or as loyal as love. But it wasn't as heartbreaking or risky as love.

It was twisted lust that was wrong in so many ways and felt right. 


	7. Hate

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Written for Creepy pairings of the day and Scavenger Hunt.

Bellatrix/Petunia

They were completely different, but in some ways the same. Both had a sister who chose a man over them, they had both settled and married a man they didn't love.

Their parents had favored a sibling over the them, but what drove them together was their pure hatred for Harry Potter.

Neither love or lust had anything to do with it. Only hate for the Harry kept them returning to each other. 


	8. Influence

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Written for Creepy Pairing of the Day and Scavenger Hunt.

Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle Jr

He wouldn't call it love or even lust, it was more that Abraxas Malfoy had power and influence.

If he fell into line so would the others and for him to fall into line an at his feet Tom had to have Abraxas in his bed.

Sometimes he thought there must easier ways to get what he wanted and there was, but all would take far too long for liking.

So until he was position were he no longer needed Abraxas's influence he would continue to have him in his bed. 


	9. Young and beautiful

Disclaimer I Do Not own Harry Potter.

Tonks/Moody.

She was young and beautiful with her innocent not completely shattered yet.

He was old, scarred and cynical with no idea why choose to be with him.

All he really knew was that he loved her and he was glad she loved him back.

And he hoped that world wouldn't scar her or shatter her innocence.


End file.
